fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Fushi
Fushi (フシ) is an immortal being created by The Beholder and placed on Earth to preserve the world. His name can be written with the kanji 不死 literally meaning No Death/Undying. This name was given to him by March, his mother figure. Appearance Fushi is an immortal being that can take the form of anything that has given him stimuli. His original form was a white sphere. Without consciousness, he copied the first thing he bumped into which happened to be a rock. Soon afterward, he became moss and stayed like that for some time. When a wounded wolf wandered close in the middle of winter and died, the immortal copied the wolf. He retains the ability to turn into these things. Later, after the death of The Nameless Boy, he mimicked the boy's appearance and took the form of a young boy with white hair, pale complexion, and green eyes. He wears a short, brown fur cloak and a light blue shirt and pants with fur boots. A rope dangled from his hand and neck as The Nameless Boy died holding Joaan's leash, though the latter soon disappeared. The injury that took The Boy's life is also present on Fushi's left leg. Fushi commented that this form felt like it belonged to him the most. Other than The Nameless Boy whose form he usually defaults to, he can also take the form of many others; most notably: March, a little girl with long black hair wearing a simple white dress. Gugu, a young man with defined muscle who hid his deformed face behind a salamander mask. And Parona, a beautiful young woman with black hair and a slender body. Personality Fushi appears to be a good listener, is curious, brave, and a fast learner. Before learning how to speak, Fushi would learn how to do things by mimicking other people's actions. After learning how to express himself via words, Fushi speaks his mind - no matter how mean it may sound. He cares deeply for others and dislikes death. He also blames himself for the Nokkers' attacks, believing that destruction follows wherever he goes. Fushi finds it extremely hard to make friends because he knows he will have to see their lives to the end; they will always die while he forever lives. Background Fushi was dropped onto Earth by The Beholder as a sphere, created to help preserve the world. Abilities * Immortality As an immortal, Fushi will recover from any injury he receives, no matter how gruesome. His revival speed becomes faster with every death, from five days to six hours to minutes before he revives from death. He also resurrects more quickly as his body adapts to whatever kills him. * Shapeshifting Fushi can take the shape and abilities of anything that gave him stimuli. The stronger the stimuli, whether physical or emotional, the better he can shift into said form. However, he can only shift into living being after said living being is dead. Also, he cannot shift into someone he has never seen alive. When he tried to mimic a corpse, he will simply become a corpse and nothing more. When taking a form, sometimes he will have injuries that the person had before their death if Fushi witnessed said death. March's form has a bloodstain on the abdomen while The Nameless Boy's leg is bandaged and whenever he shifted into The Boy's body he would feel hungry, hinting at The Boy's cause of death being starvation. When shifting into another living being, he can assume the ability of the body he borrowed. # Wolf: The first conscious form that Fushi took. In this form, he is agile and fast, capable of bringing down the Spirit Bear. On top of that, he has sharp hearing and smelling senses. # [[The Nameless Boy|'The Nameless Boy']]': Fushi has commented that this form felt like it belonged to him the most and thus he would default to The Nameless Boy when choosing a human body. In this form, Fushi is a young boy with white hair and light complexion, prompting Tonari to comment that he's ''真っ白 (all white/pure white)'' when first seeing him. The body has no remarkable advantage. # '''Oniguma: When Fushi shifts into this form he became a titanic bear with countless arrows stuck to its back. Each swipe of his paws is deadly and he is capable of wreaking havoc in a large town on his own. # March: After his mother figure's death, Fushi can shift into the form of March, a little girl with black hair. In this form, he is agile, though not as much as the wolf, and can climb trees easily. He can also use the form for acting--there is no one who could refuse to help a little girl who is bleeding from her abdomen. # Gugu: After Gugu's death, Fushi can assume his form and gain the advantage of powerful muscle and fire-breathing capability. # Mole: Gained this form in Prison Island in order to save Pioran. In this form, he can dig through rocks and the small size made it perfect for stealth and hiding. # Parona: Fushi turned into Parona in the middle of the Arena, alerting him of her death. Parona's body is light, flexible and soft, perfect for martial arts and archery. This form made Kahaku fell head-over-heels for Fushi, to Fushi's absolute horror and Parona's disgust. # Tonari: Decades after their parting in Jananda, the two of them reunited and Tonari died soon afterward. In Tonari's form, Fushi gained powerful poison-resistance, something Tonari acquired for Fushi's sake. This poison resistance can also work retroactively, dispelling poison that other bodies were afflicted with the moment he turned into Tonari. # Sandel: It's unknown when Sander died. In his form, Fushi is a capable healer thanks to Sander's occupation and knowledge as a doctor. # Ligard: In its form, Fushi is fast and can fly. # Kai: With his sturdy body and armor, Fushi gained high defense when wearing Kai's body. On top of that, Kai can use an anti-Nokker weapon that can tear out a Nokker's core without aiming for it. # Hairo Rich: Combining Hairo's skill with a crossbow and his own power, Fushi is capable of inhuman rapid-fire by 'restarting' the crossbow after every shot. Hairo's lack of pain sensitivity is a double-edged sword as it allowed him to fight with abandon but blocked him from feeling other's pain. # Messar: Fushi commented that physically speaking Messar's body is not very outstanding. But Messar is in possession of a new-type weapon that resembled a gun. Using Fushi's own replication, the gun can shoot indefinitely. # '''Prince Bon: '''Fushi can now sense spirits. He does not need to feel nor touch rather, he just needs the presence of the people/spirits to revive them. Other than these main bodies, Fushi can also assume the forms of sea fish, lobster, Rean, Booze Man, Pioran and Tonari's crew from Jananda. * Intelligence Fushi learns very quickly and is constantly observing the things around him. * Empathy Fushi has the ability to sense pain in others even if he cannot see them. He was also capable of sensing Gugu and Rean's feelings of love. This allowed him to gain emotional stimulation from living beings around him and enabled him to shift into their form. As of now, he can also sense spirits due to Bon. * Replication When it comes to the non-living thing, Fushi only needs to receive the stimuli for them once before recreating the objects perfectly for an unlimited amount of time. The greater the stimulus, the deeper it is imprinted in Fushi's memory. The greater the stimulus was, the easier for Fushi to replicate it. Yet depending on his future growth, the day may come when Fushi is able to replicate even the smallest stimuli. It's the reason why he would often rub food, books and other objects to his arm, though he prefers to buy things after he experienced them to take part in the economy. When asked by Gugu what else could he do, Fushi was able to replicate the spear made by Parona. So far, he can create corpses of the people he's seen, the shell of a crab, various books, various weapons (including explosive arrows), unlimited money, a doll, and many kinds of food which seemed to be perfectly safe to be eaten by humans. Later, after being caught by the Church under the accusation of heresy and imprisoned in an iron box and had molten iron poured in, Fushi gained the ability to replicate the heat of the molten iron and ultimately escaped from his prison after a few days. * Resurrection Using resurrection, Fushi can create a new body for the dead and allowing their Faie to return to the living realm. However, he cannot revive the people he has never seen alive as he cannot grasp how the person was before their death. * Regeneration After being bathed in molten iron, Fushi acquired regenerative powers which allows him to endure extreme heat. He also gained the ability to transmit a strong across his whole body. * Territory Domination Fushi can replicate several parts, and create his territory from all separated objects, and if Nokkers come to attack in his territory, no matter how far, as long as still in his area, Fushi can easily create his weapons, something like swords, dead trees, to attack. He can also further extend his consciousness via roots and make it his territory. * Transferring Consciousness The first time he creates his form and becomes able to share his consciousness, and it took about 5 seconds to transfer. As long as he connected to his territory, he can return to his main body. * Reconnection Fushi has the power to reconnect to whatever has been severed. Quotes * "A friend to me is someone who remains beyond death." (Chapter 61) Trivia *Fushi can grow older despite being immortal. However, if he dies or changes the form, he goes back to the original age of the person he took the appearance from. *Fushi is able to feel the thoughts and feelings of living things that are close to death. Because of this, Fushi would leave the cooking of crayfish and other sea animals to Gugu. *Fushi's dream for the future is to become strong enough to defeat the Nokkers. *Fushi has shown several times to be interested in cooking and sewing. *After turning into fishes and lobster for a few years, Fushi can no longer eat fish. Gallery older fushi.JPG|Fushi after spending 3 years in the Boy's form fushi 40.JPG|Fushi after 40 years References Category:Characters